Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3 = 2x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$